Such parking systems have sensors, in order to detect a parking space while driving by, and in order to drive into the parking space in a highly optimized manner while subsequently parking in reverse gear. In this connection, the steering wheel is automatically steered, an actuator operating the steering wheel during the reverse travel, the actuator being connected to a controller that provides the calculated, optimum steering angle and, consequently, the parking track.
According to the related art, it is assumed that the predetermined parking track, i.e., the target parking track and, therefore, the (current) steering angle, is implemented accurately by the actuator and the steering gear. In the related art, this is accomplished, for example, in that the corresponding steering components are dimensioned according to the load, and a high steering torque provides for the carrying out of the steering setpoint input. In like manner, it is known that reduced maximum steering angles may be used, in order to provide a safety margin with respect to the steering angle actually possible, so that precise implementation independent of the steering angle magnitude may be assumed.